Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is the main antagonist of Disney's 101 Dalmatians franchise, and a major antagonist in House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. She was voiced by the late Betty Lou Gerson in the film, April Winchell in the TV series, Susanne Blakeslee in House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains, and Barbara Goodson in Disney On Ice. Personality Cruella is one of the most iconic and well-known Disney Villains and is a primary member of the franchise, she is remembered for her unique name, extravagance, and obsession - practically a worship - of fur. As mentioned earlier Cruella is very fashionable and chic, she dresses only in fur which she apparently lives for. However, as her name might suggest, she is also extremely cruel, ruthless, manipulative, conniving and vile. Behind her glamour is an extremely murderous and vituperative psychopath who is willing to kill and skin 99 puppies just to create her own spotted fur coat and when the Radcliffes would not sell she resorted to stealing them. However, unlike other villains such as Scar, Hades or Judge Claude Frollo, Cruella is not much of a schemer who carefully plans out, she has shown to be quite reckless and temerarious, so she appears to act on impulse. Cruella shows a complete lack of manners, being rude and possibly even arrogant and according to Anita this trait was passed on when she was young at school, Cruella is shown to be extremely obnoxious, detestable and prejudicial, so she demands her 99 puppy dalmatians without saying "please". Cruella could be considered a narcissist. Cruella's appearance resembled that of a demon, she is described as a "devil woman" by the Dalmatians and is physically frightening which was shown by the lyrics of "Cruella De Vil", "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will!" Cruella is short-tempered, cantankerous and quarrelsome. She has shown to be easily enraged and infuriated, an example of this would when the Radcliffes denied her the dalmatians and she left in a fit of rage. Her henchman, Jasper and Horace, appear to be the cause of most of her frustration. At the end of the film is when Cruella has a complete and murderous breakdown. She appears to be abusive, defamatory and argumentative towards her minions, Jasper and Horace, an example of this would be when she acquired the two of them the task of dognapping the dalmatians while they were watching the TV show "What's My Crime" and then asked if they can watch it to the end she slaps them in exasperation of their bumbling stupidity. Cruella is cold-hearted and unsympathetic, so she despises dogs, describing them as beasts and shows very little concern of their lives. She also appears to be an unpleasant and treacherous sadist, taking great delight in the thought of killing the puppies in the most brutal ways. It is not until the end Cruella reveals her true personality, a violent, careless, murderous, destructive and downright evil psychopath after the dalmatians escape, she becomes nearly insane and preposterous, so she goes on a rampage trying to retrieve the dogs but accidentally crashes the car she was driving. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Partner Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters from the 101 Dalmatians universe Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by April Winchell Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Susan Blakeslee Category:Breakout Villains Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Barbara Goodson